New beginnings
by windglidr
Summary: The Doctor and Martha have a chance to travel again, and make a new beginning to their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**This has been burning a hole in my brain so I just had to write it. It starts when Martha and the Doctor meet in End of Time, but Martha is single, the Doctor isn't dying and all of the events of EOT didn't happen (I just needed somewhere to start). This is a ship fic and the adventure is just an excuse to move their relationship forward. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

Martha ducked behind a wall and looked across the open yard. She held her gun close to her ready to fire. She scanned the open yard again certain he was somewhere here, she just didn't know where. Thinking it was clear, she ran across the yard and hid behind another wall with her gun poised.

Unseen by Martha, the Sontaran commander , she was hunting, had his own gun aimed at her head. The Sontaren readied himself to pull the trigger but a swift blow to his lower neck caused him to drop unconscious.

Martha heard the loud thump of something hitting the ground. She turned to see the slender frame of the Doctor holding a hammer in his hand and the Sontaran commander at his feet.

"What are you doing here?" she asked surprised but before he could reply she answered herself, "Never mind of course you'd be here, with aliens and all."

"Hello Martha," the Doctor said smiling.

"Hello Doctor," she said equally pleased to see him.

"You look different," he stated pointedly staring at the gun she was holding.

"It's been a while since we last saw each other," Martha said slinging the gun over her shoulder.

"But _this_ doesn't seem like you," the Doctor said frowning, "a huge gun, chasing an alien, alone."

"Maybe you didn't know me as well as you thought," Martha replied as she bent down to placed a metal bang around the Sontaran's wrist which would keep him imprisoned until someone came to pick him up.

"When did UNIT, start sending their chief medical officers to chase aliens," he asked.

"I quit UNIT," Martha replied standing up straight and adjusting her gun strap.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes and said in angry voice, "If Jack has you chasing after aliens alone I will-"

Cutting him off Martha said, "I don't work for Torchwood either."

"Then what?"

"I freelance," Martha replied before she turned and started walking away.

It was now the Doctor's turn to stare after Martha surprised.

"You're a gun for hire, hunting aliens?" the Doctor said, as he came up beside her.

"Yes, is that so bad?" Martha asked.

"Hunting aliens like me?" he asked.

"You know full well it's not the same thing,"

"Martha what happened?"

"Nothing, this is what I want to do," Martha replied.

"And weren't you engaged to Tim," the Doctor asked.

Martha stopped ad sighed heavily, "It was Tom and that's over,"

"Want to talk about it?" he offered.

"Nope," Martha said.

The Doctor still looked at her expecting her to say more, but ignoring it she said,

"I have to call this in,"

"Go ahead," the Doctor said.

Martha made the quick call and looked back at the Doctor.

"Where's Rose?" Martha asked surprised she hadn't shown up yet.

"She is in the alternate universe with my twin," the Doctor answered.

"Are you okay?" Martha asked concerned. From the year she traveled with him, she knew just how much he had wanted Rose back.

"It was for the best. They will be happy there together," the Doctor said.

"I'm sorry, it couldn't have been easy," Martha said. She didn't ask about Donna because before she left UNIT she saw a report that Donna was back home and had completely forgotten the last year of her life with the Doctor.

"It wasn't. But back to you, why won't you tell me about your life?"

"There is nothing to tell," Martha replied.

The Doctor frowned and said, "Fine,"

He started walking away from her but stopped and asked, "You coming?"

Despite herself Martha followed him. She wasn't sure why but she blamed it on force of habit. The Doctor lead her to the Tardis and she entered the familiar old ship.

The Doctor walked over to the console and knelt against it. He looked at her as if considering something.

"Doctor?"

"Yes,"

"What is it?" Martha asked.

He pushed himself off the console and placed his hands in his pockets,

"Have you thought about staying?" he asked.

"Staying?" Martha asked raising her eye brows.

"Yes staying on the Tardis again,"

Martha blinked trying to think if she had ever really considered travelling with him again. She had to admit when she first walked away there were many times she had thought of calling him up and asking to travel with him again. But for the longest time she never considered it an option.

Finally she answered firmly, "No"

"And what reason do you have for not staying?" he asked.

"Well I have my job," Martha said looking at the floor knowing it was a lie.

"You _free_lance, emphasis on the free,"

"My family," she continued.

"Who I'm sure are doing just fine without you,"

"And I have my flat," she ended

The Doctor didn't give a reply but a smile formed on the Doctor's lips as he knew he had won.

"Doctor just no," Martha said folding her hands.

"Why?"

"Just because," Martha said shrugging one shoulder, "Isn't that enough?"

"No,"

"So what, I don't have a choice then," she asked.

"Of course you have a choice,"

"And what choice would that be?" she asked.

"Tell me what's going on with you," the Doctor said.

Martha opened and shut her mouth again.

Throwing up her hands she said, "Fine I'm staying then,"

"Its fine if you don't want to talk about it that much," he said.

Frustrated Martha asked, "Is my room still were it was before?"

"Yes,"

"Good, as I need a shower and some rest,"

Martha marched out the console room and as soon as she was out of sight of the Doctor she stopped and took a deep breath - I'm travelling with the Doctor again, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Martha delayed heading back to the console for as long as she could, until she finally felt she couldn't put it off any longer. She couldn't deny the suddenness of everything had thrown her off but they were friends were after all.

Martha walked the short distance back to find the Doctor fiddling with the Tardis controls. He heard her approaching and turned to watch her walk into the room. She wanted to smile but felt nervous, unsure whether the Doctor was going to push her to talk about her life again. She wasn't ready for that conversation and specially with him.

Martha stopped by the railings and they stood face to face.

Martha folded her arms in front of her and asked, "So now what?"

"You tell me," the Doctor said mimicking her by also crossing his arms.

So no pushing then, Martha thought, as she felt a surge of relief that he was leaving it up to her.

"Well, we could always go to my apartment," Martha offered playfully.

"Really, and what would we do there?" the Doctor asked as rested against the console

"Lots of stuff,"

"Hmmm," the Doctor said as if thinking. A smile spread across his face before he replied, "I guess I haven't seen your bedroom in a while."

Unable to stop herself, Martha blushed but rolled her eyes to try to cover it up.

"You would like that wouldn't you," Martha replied still teasingly.

"What if I would?" the Doctor asked which caught her off guard again.

She tried to laugh it off and the question, because flirting with the Doctor was exactly the conversation she should not be having with him.

"Very funny Doctor," Martha replied walking round the console as the Doctor's eyes followed her.

"It wasn't a joke," the Doctor said unfolding his arms and turning back to the controls.

Martha bit her lip wishing she hadn't opened up a discussion about their going to her bedroom. To change the subject she said the first thing which popped into her mind,

"So how long has it been for you?"

"How long?" the Doctor asked glancing up at her.

"You know, since we last saw each other,"

Shrugged his shoulders he replied, "It's hard to say."

"So it's been that long?" she asked surprised.

Looking up again he replied, "You know, time is relative, and for a time traveler it doesn't have the same meaning."

"Like leaving for a year when only days have gone by," Martha replied.

The Doctor studied Martha for a moment before replying, "Does it matter how long it's been?"

"I guess not," Martha said before looking down.

It was a simple question, she thought. Most people could give a simple straight answer but that would require them being ordinary and human, and the Doctor was neither. For all she knew the Doctor could have been away for a year or a decade or a hundred years and he wouldn't look a day older. She suddenly wondered how many more people the Doctor could have traveled with and whether he had forgotten her. This bothered her but she tried to chastise herself, because what right did she have to be upset. And it wasn't like the Doctor had sort her out, they just ran into each other by accident. And they were _friends_, free to do what they liked.

Absentmindedly Martha placed her hand over a lever within arm's reach. But before she can push it down she felt the Doctor's hand close over her own.

Martha looked up at him surprised. He had leaned over and was looking at her questioningly.

"We don't want you to blow a hole as big as Holland through time," he cautioned.

Averting her eyes, Martha looked back down at the Doctor's hand which completed covered her own. He hadn't let go yet so she pulled her hand away.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

The Doctor drew his own hand back and placed both hands in his pockets. He turned away before facing her again.

"What do you say we go to ancient Greece?" he asked.

"Greece?"

"Or Egypt. Yes Egypt, we haven't seen Egypt together yet," the Doctor said.

Smiling Martha said, "I could meet Cleopatra and see the pyramids."

"Egypt it is," the Doctor said removing his hand from his pockets, and clapping them with excitement.

The Doctor moved to touch the controls but the Tardis jerked and went silent. The Doctor's eye's moved to the console tower which had been moving up and down just moments before but was now still. He gave Martha a confused look and said,

"We've landed."

"I'm pretty sure this isn't how it works," Martha said. She remembered travelling with the Doctor in the Tardis, and it felt more like riding a roller coaster than a small bump in the road.

"No it isn't,"

"Any idea why we've landed?" Martha asked.

"Good question," the Doctor said.

He walked to the doors and swung them open as Martha joined him. Outside were grass fields and what looked like a town not too far away.

As they decided what to do next, they were both propelled out of the Tardis and on to the moist grassy ground. The Tardis closed her doors and the hum of the Tardis engines started up again as she began to disappear. Dazed by the sudden impact of hitting the ground the Doctor took too long to react. By the time he jumped back on to his feet and shouted for the Tardis to stop, she was a pale silhouette which faded as he tried to reach for the doors. With the Tardis gone, they could see rolling hills far into the distance and feel a strong cold breeze blow over them.

Martha stood up and pulled her jacket closer to her thankful she had it with her. She looked around again seeing the town in the distance. When she looked back the Doctor was still staring in shock at where the Tardis had been before tossing them both.

"Doctor?" Martha called.

He finally turned to face her.

"Any idea when and where we are?" she asked.

This was not exactly the start she had pictured but things never went to plan with the Doctor


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

At least it was Earth, Martha tried to comfort herself as they walked in the windy field towards the buildings in the distance. The Doctor was upset and hadn't said much since the Tardis had disappeared and she couldn't blame him. She peeked a look at him and saw his brows were furrowed deep in thought.

She held in a sigh and thought of the last time they had been stuck together without the Tardis in 1969. She had worked in a shop to support them both while the Doctor worked on a way to get them home. She had hated it but had tried to put on a brave face for the Doctor for the majority of the time. She didn't want to think about going through that again. But at least she had the Doctor with her, for that she was thankful. She only wished they had met another Sally Sparrow who could hand them a folder to tell them what to do. But this time they had nothing.

Martha looked at the Doctor again and sighed internally wrapping her arms around herself.

As they entered the town they soon realized it wasn't a town. It couldn't be more than a country village with a hundred people if they were lucky. There were only a few buildings and not much activity.

"Let's find out where we are first and then we can work from there," Martha suggested more hopefully than she felt.

The Doctor nodded which was encouragement enough and she quickly scanned the buildings. She saw what looked like the village inn.

"Let's try there," she said pointing as she started walking hoping the Doctor was following.

Martha entered the building as a bell sounded. Inside was an elderly looking man standing behind a counter reading a newspaper.

"Hello," Martha said.

Speaking with a strong Irish accent the man replied, "Good day, are you looking for a place to stay,"

"We just might be," she said though hoping they wouldn't be stuck for long.

"Oh, you're not alone?"

"No, he should be right behind me," Martha said.

Right then the Doctor walked in as well, still looking distracted but she plastered on a huge smile for both of them.

"Hello," the man said in a cheerfully sing-song voice and the Doctor returned his greeting.

"So how can I help you two," the man asked.

"Well, it would be nice to know where we are," Martha replied.

"You lost?" he asked.

"Something like that," the Doctor replied.

"You're in the village of Ballyfield,"

"Ireland?" Martha asked hesitantly.

Nodding he replied, "Yes, Ireland."

"And the date?" Martha asked.

"March 6,"

Feeling a little stupid she continued. "And the year?"

The man gave both Martha and the Doctor an odd look before saying, "You maybe more than a little lost if you don't know which country or year you're in. But its 2016."

"Let's just say it's a long story," the Doctor said.

With concern the man asked, "Are you two in some sort of trouble?"

"It's nothing like that," Martha assured but he didn't look convinced.

Turning to Martha the Doctor said, "Maybe we should have a look round the town."

They both thanked the man and walked back outside into the chilly air.

"What are you thinking," Martha asked.

"Why would the Tardis leave us here?"

"Any ideas?"

Scratching the back of his neck and sighing the Doctor replied, "None."

"Okay then," Martha said, "Then let's have that look around, we might find something which will give us a clue."

.

Three hours later they sat on one of the benches against the village's only grocery store. They had pretended to be tourists eager to learn as much as possible about the area and its history. But except for the usual folklore, they hadn't found anything which could help them. The only thing they could say was the place was exceptionally ordinary.

Turning to the Doctor, Martha tried to comfort them both by saying, "Well at least it's not so bad. Only a few years in my future and I'd always thought of visiting Ireland."

"I guess," the Doctor said.

"Look at it this way, we could have been trapped on a planet made only of pears," Martha joked but the Doctor barely cracked a smile

"Doctor?"

"Hmm,"

"We'll get her back," Martha reassured him but it felt like an empty promise.

The Doctor didn't reply but leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Not willing to give up yet Martha suggested, "If we are out of options, we could try calling Jack."

"We can't get in touch with anyone we know," Doctor replied not moving.

"Something in Torchwood could help us."

"There is too much danger of crossing your own timeline and losing all those years of your life. I couldn't do that," the Doctor said turning to face her before looking away again.

"So what do you suggest?"

The Doctor didn't say anything but shrugged his shoulders getting lost in thought again.

"Doctor you're not being helpful," Martha said finally becoming exasperated with his attitude.

"Sorry," he said sitting straight up again.

Martha sighed but with understanding said, "You just want the Tardis back. I know."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Martha asked, "You said before the Tardis wouldn't just leave us,"

"Yes,"

"So there must be a reason, something about this place," Martha suggested

"It might not be this place. It could be the time we are in. Or something may be wrong with the Tardis herself and she needed us out. She can be temperamental."

"Your answers are usually more colour than that,"Martha said, "And it's not like we can just wait indefinitely,"

"I know," he replied. "But I've checked everything I could think of. There are no wacky energy readings, stray signals, or timey wimey stuff."

Martha finally sat back not knowing what else to say. Maybe there was no reason and they were stuck here but at least she was actually trying to find a way to get the Tardis back. Martha remained silent and stared ahead.

Eventually the Doctor said,

"Our best chance of getting the Tardis back is staying here."

Martha turned to look at the Doctor again and said, "Then we have another problem."

"Which is?"

"What are we going to do while we're here? Where are we going to stay?"

The sun had almost set and it was rapidly growing darker. The temperature was also dipping which didn't bother the Doctor but Martha could feel.

"I could always get a job again," Martha offered though she wasn't sure where.

The Doctor didn't say anything but was frowning again. He stood up abruptly surprising Martha.

"I've got an idea," he said.

"Which is?"

"Just wait here,"

The Doctor turned to leave but stopped and removed his jacket. He placed it over Martha's shoulders and said, "I'll be right back,"

Martha smiled her thanks and pulled the much too big he jacket closer around herself, while the Doctor walked purposefully away and disappeared around a corner. For a moment Martha wished the Doctor had his long tan coat but his jacket felt warm around her.

Feeling another gust of cold wind, Martha drew her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She placed her head on her knees and thought she probably looked childish but no one was around and Martha was beyond caring. Despite the wind, she could still smell the Doctor's scent which she had never been able to fully describe but was distinctly him.

Her thoughts led her to when she had walked out of the Tardis after the year that wasn't, and how she couldn't walk away from the memory of the Doctor as easily. (though that hadn't been easy either). Everything about the Doctor had imprinted itself on her mind. Especially earlier on, she would catch herself remembering him. The way he would run his hands through his hair, tilt his head when he was really thinking, or how his eyes would light up when he got excited. But she also remembered other things she preferred to forget, like the way his eyes would glaze over mid-conversation or he would suddenly stop talking without explanation.

The Doctor reappeared and she dropped her legs letting her thoughts fall away as well.

"I got us a room," he called.

"A room?" Martha called back still draped under his jacket.

"Of course, did you want your own?" he teased stopping in front of her.

"No," she replied.

"So you wanted to share one with me?"

Martha opened her mouth to reply but instead asked her own question, "I mean how did you get a room?"

"I got a job," the Doctor said pleased with himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Martha sat wrapped in the Doctor's jacket staring at him in surprise.

"You got a job?" she asked almost laughing but coughing to cover it up

"Yep," the Doctor replied standing in front of her.

Martha coughed again to hide a snort of laughter.

"Are you sick?" he asked concerned.

"No, no," Martha said shaking her head. "But how did you get a job?"

Narrowing his eyes the Doctor asked, "Why do you sound so shocked?"

"Because it's you," Martha said shrugging her shoulders.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Doctor, it's you, working, in a job," Martha said emphasizing each phrase.

"Yes, me, working, in a job," the Doctor replied in turn.

Martha rolled her eyes and asked again, "And how did you get the job."

"Noah said they needed some help around the inn," the Doctor replied.

"Noah?"

"We met him earlier," the Doctor said referring to the man with the strong Irish accent, "he and his wife Anna own the inn."

"Okay," Martha said standing up. She removed his jacket and held it out to him.

"No keep it," the Doctor said before turning and beginning to walk away.

Martha slipped the too big jacket on and easily caught up to him and asked,

"Doctor, have you ever had a job before?"

"Yes,"

"Where?" she asked intrigued.

"With UNIT," the Doctor said expecting Martha to be impressed but getting a different reaction.

Finally laughing Martha replied. "That wasn't a job."

"Why not?" he asked offended.

"I saw your files at UNIT and-"

Cutting her off, the Doctor asked, "Why were you looking at my files?"

Martha waved the question away with her hand and continued, "You never listened to anyone,"

"They would have been lost without me," the Doctor replied.

"You did whatever you wanted, when you wanted," Martha continued.

"They were lucky to have me,"

"Not to mentioning coming and going as you pleased,"

"I had other things to do," the Doctor responded.

"I hate to break it to you but that's not the same as having a job," Martha said.

"So you think I can't do it then?"

"I'm not saying you can't but...," Martha said shrugging one shoulder.

"Let me surprise you, huh," the Doctor said as they arrived at the inn, ending the conversation.

Inside, Martha was briefly reintroduced to Noah and met his wife Anna before they headed to their room on the second floor of the inn. It was quaint, but better than Martha had expected, with a bed against the far wall.

The Doctor leaped on to the bed and placed his hands behind his head before staring at her. Martha suddenly realized she was still wearing the Doctor's jacket so took it off and placed it on a chair in the room. She looked back at the Doctor who was still watching, and caused her to pause self-consciously.

"You okay?" the Doctor asked.

"Of course," Martha said biting her lower lip and noticing how the Doctor still hadn't got out the habit of taking up most of the bed. But feeling it would make her feel even more self conscious to say anything, she slide into bed beside him. She had choice but to press against his side and to get comfortable rested her head against his arm.

The Doctor looked away from her and stared up at the ceiling.

After a moment of silence the Doctor said, "I'm sorry,"

"Hmmm?"

"For getting us stuck here,"

"It's not exactly my ideal time travel destination," Martha said without ill feeling.

"And not what I had in mind when I asked you to travel with me," the Doctor said.

"It's not your fault," Martha said.

"But I think I already haven't made it easy," the Doctor replied.

"A bit of an understatement," Martha teased.

Turning to look at her, he said, "I see that, I'm sorry,"

Lightly heartedly Martha said, "Well, I think it's becoming our thing,"

"Getting stuck or losing the Tardis?"

Biting her lip again in thought Martha said, "Both,"

The Doctor frowned but replied, "I guess so,"

"Like 'Smith and Jones lost in space,'" Martha said causing the Doctor to mirk. Continuing she said, "Though it sounds like a cheesy '60s sci-fi program,"

"If I'm in it so it can't be that bad," the Doctor replied.

"Pfftt, next you'll want it named after yourself," Martha mocked.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Like you don't have a big enough head already,"

After a pause the Doctor said, "I like Smith and Jones better, at least you'll be with me."

"Yeah, it won't be so bad when we're together," Martha replied.

Feeling a sudden urge, Martha wrapped an arm around the Doctor's waist, and he reciprocated by wrapping his arms around Martha almost in a hug. Martha drifted off to sleep to the warmth of the Doctor's body and comfort of his arms wrapped around her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Thank you to everyone who has read this and for the reviews. Hopefully this was worth the wait.**

Martha woke the following morning to an empty bed and an empty room. So she crawled out of bed and headed downstairs.

"Good morning," Anna greeted cheerfully with the same Irish accent as her husband Noah.

"Good morning," Martha replied looking around.

"He has gone out with Noah," Anna said as she put down the cloth she was using to clean.

"Did he say when he will be back?" Martha asked.

"They should be back any time now. In the meantime would you like some breakfast. We already ate."

"Yes, thanks," Martha said her stomach grumbling and realizing she wasn't sure when she last ate.

Martha followed Anna into the kitchen and took a seat while Anna prepared everything. Anna placed a plate of food in front of Martha and she sat in the seat opposite her, with her own cup of tea.

"I saw when you arrived," Anna began, "that you didn't have anything with you."

"We lost all our luggage," Martha replied without elaborating further.

"So you'll probably be needing clothing," Anna asked.

"If it's possibly,"

"My daughter left some of her clothes before she moved away. I can lend you some of her clothes. I think you are basically the same size."

"Thank you that would be really great," Martha said gratefully. "I promise to return everything as soon as I get my stuff back."

"I don't think my daughter needs them anymore. I'll also get some things for the Doctor. Neither of you must have any family here."

"No they are all in London," Martha said as she realized it had been while since she last saw them. Her last meeting with her mother hadn't gone well before she left. She didn't understand why Martha broke off her engagement to Tom but what upset her was when she quit UNIT shortly afterwards. Martha couldn't explain everything she did was to get free from her past. But she never imagined that she would run straight into it in the form of the Doctor.

"I'm sorry," Anna said when she saw Martha's pensive look, "I wasn't trying to pry."

"It's okay, you're not," Martha replied turning her focus to her food and away from her thoughts. "It's just been a while since I saw them."

"You could call them," Anna offered.

Sighing Martha said, "It's hard to explain but I can't,"

"You don't have to tell me anything. Noah has knack for finding people who need help, and I'm there whenever they need to talk."

Martha smiled with appreciation but didn't know how to explain that they were stranded in the future because the Doctor's alien time travelling ship threw them out in a grass field and disappeared.

They heard the front door open and Anna stood up,

"It must be them, I'll tell the Doctor you're here," Anna said. As she turned to leave Anna asked, "Why does he call himself the Doctor?"

"It's his name," Martha said shrugging. "You'll get used to it."

Anna left and shortly afterwards the Doctor walked in and sat down in the seat Anna had occupied.

"Good morning?" Martha asked.

"No," the Doctor said pursing his lips.

"You went looking for the Tardis,"

"Yes, but it wasn't there,"

"But It doesn't hurt to keep checking if it will come back on its own," Martha replied.

"In the mean time we have to figure out how to get it back,"

When the Doctor stood to leave Martha asked,

"Where are you going now?"

"To work, I do have a job now remember," the Doctor said.

"Right," Martha said, it having slipped her mind. "Good luck,"

"No luck needed," the Doctor said leaving the room.

.

Three unremarkable weeks and no closer to getting the Tardis back. Martha sat reading one of Noah's books, who was himself an avid reader and had acquired a unique collection. As the days then weeks dragged by, Martha had made use it his library as well as helping out with the inn to pass the time.

The Doctor came into their room and threw himself on their bed.

"How was your day?" Martha asked looking up from her book.

The Doctor lay on his back and said nothing.

"That bad?" Martha asked closing her book and putting it aside.

Turning his head to face her the Doctor groaned, "I hate wood,"

"What?"

"Wood, I hate it. I spent hours cutting firewood. Have you tried swinging an axe for hours because I haven't. And Noah threatened to make him help repair his _wooden_ fence," he said sighing dramatically.

"And of course your sonic was useless," Martha said rhetorically.

"My sonic isn't useless," the Doctor defended, "but yes in this situation i couldn't use it,"

"People have been cutting wood for millions of years without the need of a sonic,"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and didn't reply. He closed his eyes and pretending to sleep.

Martha smiled and sat up onto her knees, "Remove you shirt,"

"I'm too tired to move," the Doctor said but opened one eye.

"Just do it," Martha ordered.

The Doctor frowned but he removed his shirt revealing a white vest underneath.

Martha briefly stared at him and considered asking him to remove his vest as well but instead said, "Turn over,"

"Why?" the Doctor whined.

Martha raised an eye brow and he sighed. The Doctor obeyed by turning to lay on his stomach.

Martha crawled closer to sit beside him. She wondered if this was a good idea, but it was a bit late to stop now. She placed her hands on his shoulders feeling the Doctor tense up both from his sore muscles and her touch. She lightly pressed her small fingers into his skin feeling the knots in his muscles. She let her hands move from his neck across his broad shoulders and back again, pushing his pressure points and feeling his tension release.

The Doctor began to relax as Martha's hands ran down his back and between his shoulder blades. Having a job had not turned out to be as easy as he thought and today his back ached which was new. He knew in a short while his body would heal itself (healing faster than a human's body) but Martha's hands releasing the stiff knots his muscles felt more pleasurable. Martha used her weight to press harder into his back muscles and the Doctor released an audibly moaned.

Martha's hands quivered and she stopped unsure whether she continue.

"No don't stop," the Doctor said gruffly.

Martha hesitated but let her hands begin working again, moving down to the Doctor's lower back stopping at his waist. She felt tempted to let her hands wander lower thinking of the Doctor moaning again but instead she pressed her hands into his spine and worked them up to his bare shoulders. There she continued to massage his muscles.

The Doctor closed his eyes concentrating on not letting any sound escape his lips again, as Martha's hands ran up his back. But he couldn't help but focus on the feeling of the imprint of her hands against his skin. Her hands were soft and comforting, but he thought he could feel something more. Before he could figure it out Martha had removed her hands.

"Better?" Martha asked placing her hands into her lap.

"Yes," the Doctor said sad Martha had stopped, so he rolled over and put his head into her lap.

Looking up at her he said, "I should start mentioning how hard my day was more often,"

"That was a onetime free service," Martha said smiling down at him and brushing his hair back. "Next time I'm charging."

"What are you charging?"

"I haven't decided yet," Martha said absently ruffling his already unruly hair.

"When you do let me know. So no luck today?"

"No, the Tardis still hasn't shown up," Martha said. It had become their daily routine to return to the spot the Tardis had left them. "Maybe, we need to think out of the box,"

Smirking the Doctor replied, "I do like imaginative thinking but that pun is a little too literal,"

"Sorry but it's been three weeks, and though I love Anna and Noah, I don't want to spend another three weeks here."

"Fine, outside the box it is," the Doctor said sitting up.


End file.
